VIVA Films (Philippines)
Background: VIVA Films is a Philippine movie company which started in 1975. This company is part of the VIVA Entertainment Group. Note This is not to be confused with Viva Pictures, the company who made the infamous Foodfight! (which gained its infamy due to acts of espionage committed during production of the film.) 1st Logo (1976-1984) GW300H225.jpg Logo: On a Persian red background, a light gold triangle zooms out, stops for a moment to emit four triangle-shaped waves, then abruptly appears further zoomed out. The triangle moves left as another slides out from behind it and moves to the right a bit. A tall rectangle and an inverted triangle slide in from the top and bottom of the screen, respectively, and then a faint flash occurs, creating slanted lines running in from the left sides of each triangle (the latter triangle has lines from the bottom, while the first two ones has lines from the top), and all the way through the top of the rectangle; the shapes now resemble the word "VIVA". Another faint flash creates the word "FILMS" sandwiched in between two lines in the length of the word "VIVA", in the same color as the logo. Variant: A short version exists. In this short version, we start from the logo formation. FX/SFX: Very simplistic animation for the 80s. Music/Sounds: None, or possibly the opening theme of the film. Music/Sounds Variants: * The short versio used a gun shot, followed by a fast fanfare. * On Cross My Heart, a creepy synth theme is used on the 1st logo. Availability: Ultra rare. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (1984-1989, 2000) Image-2.jpeg 055F1F8F-5A05-470E-9E49-E8CE38D616D0.jpeg Logo: On a black background, two outlined white triangles (one upside down) appear zooming to us and filling with a red color, making the outline disappear. These triangles zoom out. Then a series of outlined triangles appear and do an unknown animation. The animation stops, and the I from the VIVA logo falls down. The now-red triangles from the beginning of the logo zoom in, and the other triangles disappear. Inside the triangles, the V's and A vertically wipe and form. The triangles zoom in even more, filling the background with the red color, and leaving the finished logo. "FILMS" sandwiched in between two lines, now in the same length as "FILMS" fades in below. The finished version is a little bit more bigger than the 1st version. FX/SFX: Very simplistic animation once again, but more unique than the first logo. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Boy Negro, a synth-pop fanfare is used. * Another music variant is used in in Doctor, Doctor, We Are Sick, where it features a synth fanfare. * On Captain Barbell (Herbert Bautista), a superhero majestic fanfare was used. Availability: Seen on their films from the era. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (1988-2000) 668.jpg ACE1AE01-9CEF-4986-B87D-F0C5B10D7F02.jpeg Nicknames: "Searchlights", "Zooming Viva", "20th Century Fox of the Philippines" Logo: On a black background, a yellow sunburst flashes. It later dissipates, and the yellow "VIVA" logo in 3D positioned at the bottom fades in. The "VIVA" later zooms in to the center. When the zooming stops, we fade to a sky blue background with moving white searchlights in them. After that, the word "FILMS" in white flash in under the "VIVA". Variant: A version where the background remains black exists. In this version, the VIVA logo is more darker. FX/SFX: The sunburst forming the words "VIVA", the "VIVA" zooming in, the moving searchlights and "FILMS" flashing in. Music/Sounds: It starts with a cymbal clash and a drumbeat, followed by a majestic synth fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: * A silent version also exists. * A low-toned version also exists. * On Hindi Pahuhuli ng Buhay, a triumphant fanfare with pluck is heard. * On Sa Diyos Lang Isusuko, the opening theme is used. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on Viva Films releases of the period, usually releases by Viva Video. Editor’s Note: TBA 3rd Logo (1989, 1991-2001) 123345646.jpg agfuegdedg.jpg daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-16-14-57-47.png 188D5444-C976-4044-AA75-D87902B51F70.png 076D18D0-DC49-48B3-B146-D0726C59A429.png 56377A63-4E30-4DAA-A2AF-60BF2FC07890.png 2A436073-0018-4946-BA08-BFF014355F51.jpeg Nicknames: "Golden VIVA", "Golden Letters of Doom", "VIVA from Heck/Hell", "Filipino V of Doom", Profil Filipino Cousin" "Rex and other stuff Filipina Cousin" Logo: On a gold yellow gradient background, four blue lines with a gold line in each blue line appear from the left. The gold lines disappear first, followed by the blue lines. Then, the "V" from the VIVA logo zooms out to reveal a black/cadet blue gradient background. Suddenly after three to five seconds, a white line appears, breaks up the other parts of the VIVA logo, then moves away. Then the then-current VIVA logo is fully formed, "FILMS" appears in two appearing lines sandwiched in between. Variants: * Sometimes, the golden background remains still for about a second before the animation. * From 1993 to 2001, the entire logo is in a brighter gold color and has a black/dark blue gradient background. This version was also spotted early from 1990-1992 in some releases. * However, in early 2001, the logo is more bronze, slightly larger, and is on a black/medium Persian blue gradient background. * On Urban Rangers, the logo is more darker. * On Pacifico Guevarra - Dillinger Ng Dose Pares and Pangako ng Kahapon, the logo's even more darker, making the background almost black. * On Row 4 and Kiss Mo' Ko, the logo seems moved down. * On Noel Juico - Batang Kriminal, the logo has a yellow tint, making the whole thing yellow. * On Bugbog Sarado, the logo fades to white instead of black at the end. FX/SFX: The lines, the rotating out, the cutting of the letter "V", and the formation of the VIVA logo. Music/Sounds: We start with two zapping sounds consecutively when the lines appear and disappear, which leads off to a creepy synthesized pad note, then another zap sound when the letter "V" breaks up, then finally, two more laser zaps: one when "VIVA" is fully formed, then another one when "FILMS" appears. These laser zaps happen consecutively at the end. Sometimes, the last note is held for a few more seconds. Music/Sounds Variants: * Some films featured a synthesized fanfare with a different zap sound. * The 2001 variant got a redone version jingle which featured more electric sound effects throughout. * A jungle-themed tune with different laser zaps is heard on AB Normal College. * On Sukdulan, Lupe and Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka, a dreamy theme is heard with different laser zaps. * On a few films, the opening theme plays over it. * Row 4 and Pretty Boy have sound effects present along with the opening theme. * On S2pid Luv, there's another music variant which consists of a synth drone with whooshes. * On Gloria, Gloria Labandera, a news theme is heard. * On The Cecilia Masagca Story: Antipolo Massacre, a drumroll has been added on the original music which makes it dramatic. * On Anghel Na Walan Langit, the music is low-toned. Availability: Was common in the past, but not so much anymore. The 2001 variant was used only on a few films in early 2001 until the next logo is introduced below. Editor's Note: One of the most scariest movie logos in Philippine history. 4th Logo (2001-2007?) Nickname: "VIVA in Space", "Outer Space" Logo: On a moving space background we see an explosion which forms a filmstrip. The Earth flies through it. An orange triangle flies from the right towards the left. The blue (sometimes purple) text "VIVA" flies in next to the triangle while the Earth positions itself on the triangle. After the filmstrip curves around the Earth, the Earth then the filmstrip become the blue sphere and the white-orange gradient streak, respectively, then we fade out. Variants: * A short version exists. * Sometimes, the logo appears slightly red. FX/SFX: The explosion and the formation of the VIVA logo. Music/Sounds: A whoosh that leads to a piano theme played against some faint drum notes, ending with either the first part of the opening theme, or a synthesized chord fading much like a siren. For the short variant, the opening theme. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Baler, we hear an orchestral version that carries over to Bida Foundation logo was used. * On Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat, futuristic laser zaps were heard. * On Reyna, it's starts with synth rock guitar before dreamy choir fanfare (which is sounded like 1988 Namco Films) was heard. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on films from the time. Editor's Note: TBA 5th Logo (2007-2015) WARNING: ALL THE VIDEOS ABOVE HAVE AN EXTREMELY LOUD VOLUME, SO KINDLY TURN DOWN THE VOLUME OF YOUR DEVICE BEFORE WATCHING ANY OF THESE VIDEOS. Nicknames: "DTS Theft", "A Disappointing Logo", “Stolen Music... Again!” "The Film Experience" "2010s Wigga-Wagga" Logo: * Logo 1 (2007-2013): On a black background we see a zig-zag shape with red, pink, green, yellow and blue rotate upwards towards the middle. When it does we see "VIVA FILMS" (with “VIVA” in blue and bigger than the white “FILMS” positioned on the bottom-right of “VIVA”) beneath the shape. A spotlight forms beneath the logo. * Logo 2 (2013-Present): On a black background, we see a spotlight appearing, then later revealing the 2007 VIVA logo rotating. Below is the company name (this time, "films" is lowercase and spaced out) fading in. Variants: * A warped version exists. * On Girl Boy Bakla Tomboy and Bekikang Ang Nanay Kong Beki, it appears slightly brown. * Usually, the logo was cut off a little bit. * On Hitman, a still version was used even on opening movie too. * A short version exists. FX/SFX: The CGI, although high-quality, is simplistically animated. Music/Sounds: The first 12 seconds of the 1993 DTS trailer's music. Availability: Current. Seen on films from the company such as Hating Kapatid. The warped variant is shown in Tumbok. The 2013 version can be seen on films from 2013 to present, starting with Felix Manalo. Although the new Viva Films logo was unveiled in 2017, this logo continued to use up to today at the start of the movies. Editor’s Note: The sounds were stolen from the DTS logo.Why did it copied? 6th Logo (2015-2017) TBA 7th Logo (2017-) TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Philippines Category:Cinema Category:VIVA Entertainment Group Category:1981 Category:1988 Category:1990 Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Cinema One Category:Films Category:2016 Category:Loud Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:2015